1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to an electronic lock having LED (light-emitting diode) indicators.
2. Description of Related Art
For a number of reasons, electronic locks are preferred to entirely mechanical locks in many instances. An electronic lock is a lock where electronic circuits are utilized for determining the identity of a presented key and for releasing an opening movement of essentially ordinary mechanical details, if the identity of the key is the correct one.
However, a number of drawbacks have been found in typical electronic locks. For example, electronic locks can be de-energized in the event of a power outage, disabling security. Further, additional keys are required to reset a password and this can complicates the components and circuitry.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.